JETLAG (WONKYU)
by diya1013
Summary: Terinspirasi dari twosome weibo update, I may not be able with you, but this doesn't mean that I didn't love you. Mata Kyuhyun membulat penuh menampakan coklat caramelnya ketika membaca update terbaru dari akun tersebut. rona pink mulai menjalar dari pipinya hingga memenuhi wajahnya, Dasar Cheesy Ball. WONKYU Drabble.


JETLAG (WONKYU)

Drabble

Author: Diya1013

Pairing : Wonkyu

Cast :

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast:

Another member Suju M^^

Warning:

BL, Typos, OOC

Nb: dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan penulis, pelipur galau karna dibuat iseng, jd kalo aneh, banyak typo dan nggak menarik, biarkan saja. Kalo engga suka pairingnya, mending engga usah baca. NO BASH

"What time is it where you are?

I miss you more than anything

Back at home you feel so far

Waiting for the phone to ring

It's getting lonely living upside down

I don't even wanna be in this town

Trying to figure out the time zones making me crazy"

_Simple plan ft Natasha Bedingfield_

"Kenapa dengan baby kiyu mu siwon?".

Pertanyaan donghae segera membuyarkan lamunan siwon pagi ini di Incheon Airport. Suju M khususnya Siwon, Eunhae dan Zhoumi memang harus berangkat ke Taiwan untuk mengisi sebuah acara radio. Sedangkan para member Suju M yang lain akan menyusul keesokan harinya. Namun sedari tadi donghae yang heran dengan siwon yang terus menatap handphonenya memutuskan untuk bertanya. Apalagi yang bisa membuat wajah seorang Choi Siwon terlihat kelam seperti ini selain seorang Prince(ss) Evil Kyuhyun eoh? Dan sepertinya tebakan donghae benar karena tidak lama kemudian siwon memandangnya dengan pandangan minta tolong. (-_-")

"tolong bantu aku hyung~". Jawab siwon memelas.

"ada apalagi eoh?, jangan bilang tepat seperti dugaanku tadi, semua berhubungan dengan maknae suju itu". Donghae berkata datar, sudah terlalu biasa baginya melihat siwon seperti ini.

"ne, my baby kyu sejak tadi malam tidak mau menghubungiku hyung, telepon dan sms dari ku pun tidak dibalas". Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"kenapa? Kalian bertengkar lagi semalam?". Perasaan semalam pasangan wonkyu masih terlihat mesra tapi kenapa pagi ini jadi begini.

"molla, semalam setelah aku mengatakan kalau hari ini aku berangkat untuk menemani kalian, tiba-tiba baby kyu diam dan mengacuhkanku. Bagaimana ini, aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya hyung. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba baby kyu sakit dan aku tidak tahu, atau kalau ternyata ternyata baby kyu menangis karena ku? Aigoo aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini".

Oh ayolah, ini mulai berlebihan. Siwon baru saja meninggalkan kyuhyun tidak lebih dari 10 jam dan respon siwon seperti ini T_T.

"tenanglah siwonnie, nanti saja setelah sampai di taiwan kau hubungi dia lagi, sudah waktunya kita berangkat". Donghae mencoba menenangkan siwon dengan memberikan pelukan ringan pada siwon. Sedangkan zhoumi dan eunhyuk hanya menatap siwon prihatin. Mereka sudah mengetahui kalau Choi Siwon memang SELALU berlebihan kalau menyangkut baby kyu nya yg seperti malaikat itu (versi siwon).

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, siwon berjalan menuju gate keberangkatan dan masih tetap menatap handphonenya untuk terakhir kali. "I Miss You Baby". Ucap siwon perlahan.

At Dorm..

Malam ini Kyuhyun yang tengah terduduk pada sandaran ranjangnya hanya memandangi handphone digenggamannya dengan kesal. Ada 40 missed call dan 50 new message sejak semalam, dan semuanya hanya dari kekasihnya Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun sedang dalam mode ngambek karena siwon. Semua karena semalam siwon mengabarkan bahwa tiba-tiba hari ini dia akan berangkat terlebih dulu ke Taiwan. Padahal sejak kemarin kyuhyun sudah merencanakan bahwa dia akan berangkat bersama dengan Siwon Kamis pagi ini.

"Kenapa kau sungguh menyebalkan hyung, dasar Choi pabbo Won". Kyuhyun merutuki kekasihnya yang –menurutnya- tidak peka itu. Bagaimanapun sebenarnya itu bukan salah siwon mengingat kalau itu hanya kebijakan dari Managernya. *poor siwonnie

"tapi aku juga merindukan mu hyung". Kali ini diusap-usapnya wallpaper Handphone bergambar Siwon itu. "kenapa tidak menghubungiku lagi sih". Kali ini dibarengi dengan bibir pink yang mengerucut imut dan pipi yang digembungkan lucu. Andai siwon tahu bagaimana baby kyunya saat ini ^^

Kesal karena menyadari mungkin siwon sedang sibuk dengan jadwalnya. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membuka akun weibonya yang berhasil terbentuk karena bantuan (baca paksaan) sang kekasih. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah-ubah ketika membuka akunnya. Tersenyum kecil karena membaca komentar lucu dari fans, mengkerutkan kening karena ada ELF Chinna yang mengiriminya dengan bahasa mandarin yang tidak ia mengerti. Sungguh lucu.

Jari-jarinya bergerak lincah sampai akhirnya dia memilih untuk mengunjungi akun baru Twosome, akun weibo yang siwon bentuk untuk mempromosikan cafe barunya. Matanya membulat penuh menampakan coklat caramelnya ketika membaca update terbaru dari akun tersebut. rona pink mulai menjalar dari pipinya hingga memenuhi wajahnya.

"Dasar Cheesy Ball". Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ditulis disitu, kyuhyun membacanya sekali lagi.

**"I may not be able with you, but this doesn't mean that I didn't love you".**

Tak sampai disitu, ternyata akun baru itu juga memposting fotonya bersama siwon yang sedang memandang ke arah kyuhyun. "Kau Bodoh hyung". Meski berkata begitu kyuhyun tetap tersenyum malu, bagaimana mungkin akun yang seharusnya untuk promosi malah mengupdate kata-kata yang seperti pernyataan cinta tersebut (versi author). Bagaimana kalau fans tahu tentang hubungannya dengan siwon? Ck ck ck. Belum hilang kekhawatiran kyu, ponselnya berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Begitu melihat ID si penelpon, kyuhyun tersenyum makin lebar. Senang eoh?

"kyunie? Baby?".

"ne".

"akhirnya kau mengangkat telpon ku baby". Suara siwon terdengar begitu lega.

"kenapa kau menelpon ku Choi Siwon? Bukankah kau sibuk dengan jadwalmu disana?". Walaupun terdengar datar, rona merah karena twosome weibo tadi masih mewarnai pipi pucatnya. *kyeopta

"kau masih marah baby? Maafkan aku ne... itu juga karena manager yang memutuskan kalau aku harus berangkat duluan". Siwon mulai memelas.

"dasar pembohong".

"aku benar-benar minta maaf baby, aku mohon maafkan aku ne? Bagaimana kalau besok ketika kau tiba di Taiwan aku akan menjemputmu dan berjalan-jalan di Taiwan berdua. Aku merindukanmu baby". Siwon mulai pasrah kalau baby kyunya yg sangat susah dibujuk kalau marah ini tidak akan memaafkannya kali ini.

"kau bodoh Choi Siwon, tapi aku merindukanmu". Mendengar perkataan kyuhyun tadi, siwon langsung bersorak dalam hati. Finally...

"aku juga sangat merindukanmu baby. Jadi kali ini kau memaafkanku ne?".

"eum,,, dan sekarang cepat jelaskan apa maksud dari update an twosome di weibo tadi hyung? Untuk apa staff mu menulis seperti itu!".

"itu bukan staffku, tapi itu aku yang menulisnya".

"mwo? Apa kau sudah gila hyung". Kyuhyun menegakkan duduknya kali ini, tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"wae? Kau tidak suka? Aku hanya merindukanmu kyu~".

"Cheesy... yang salah adalah kau meng-update nya di weibo hyung... for God sake, semua orang melihatnya ishhh".

"ada masalah dengan itu?". Ucap siwon cuek, yang terpenting adalah baby kyunya memaafkan nya kan. Itulah masalah mu kyu, kau mempunyai kekasih yang sempurna, romantis namun tidak peka situasi (-_-")

"bagaimana kalau fans mengetahui hubungan kita hyung?". Suara kyuhyun mulai terdengar khawatir.

"mereka menyukainya baby. Kau tak melihat respon mereka di twitter? Mereka sungguh sangat menyukainya".

"pabboya.. ,,, tapi terimakasih hyung". Pipi kyuhyun kembali merona dan terdapat senyuman manis diwajahnya.

"hentikan wajah manismu itu kyu, aku tidak ingin orang lain melihatnya selain aku". Siwon bisa membayangkan bagaimana manisnya wajah kyuhyun saat ini.

"possessive".

"hanya padamu baby". ^^

"kau sedang apa hyung? Bukannya masih siaran?".

"ne, aku menelpon mu disaat menunggu siarannya dimulai baby. Rasanya ingin sekali memelukmu, aku merindukanmu. (aigoo daddy, baru aja beberapa jam nggak ketemu) sekarang jam berapa di korea baby? Kau tidak shooting radio star?".

"aku juga merindukanmu hyung. Jam 10 malam hyung dan Sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat hyung".

"oh baiklah, kalau begitu take care ne, hyung akan segera mulai shooting. Good night my baby, love you". /

"love you too hyung". Jawab kyuhyun tersipu sambil menutup telponnya.

Dan malam ini setelah kyuhyun mendapat telepon dari siwonnienya, kyuhyun tampak sangat ceria di Radio Star, jangan lupakan oleh tambahan kebahagian karena barusan melihat Twitter kalu Siwon menyebut namanya ketika sedang berada di acara Radio. Selamat bertemu kekasihmu besok kyu~.

Terinspirasi dari twosome weibo update, I Cant help it . Maaf kalau ada salah ketik dan bosenin ne...

Give me Review Please *bow

.diya1013.


End file.
